


Asana for three

by LostinKansas93



Category: RWBY
Genre: BeesSchnees, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, crack ship, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinKansas93/pseuds/LostinKansas93
Summary: Yang is working on pulling her life back together after a rough year. She thought yoga would be the answer. Little did she know how right she would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so here's a new fic! I'm going to keep working on A Surprisingly Decent Proposal, so don't worry. I just had an idea for probably one of my favorite crack ships, so here's a fic that will evolve into BeesSchnees soon enough, but only after a good bit of drama and pining of course. I'll update tags as we move along. As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Chapter 1 

Yang was drunk, but more importantly, Yang was bored. Work had been slowing down for the season so Yang needed to find ways to occupy her time on her many days off. Walking to the liquor store to get that weeks bottle and the drinking it had proved to be a somewhat successful way to spend that time, except now Yang was bored. 

“Ugh, I can only browse through these Netflix suggestions so many times.” Yang slurred to herself. “Maybe when Rubes get's home she'll have a better suggestion.” Yang got up from the couch and stumbled her way into the kitchen with her glass. Finding the bottle, Yang began to pour the bottom shelf whiskey and grab a couple ice cubes when she heard the door to the apartment she shared with her younger sister open. 

“Ruby!” Yang called out drunkenly. “Thank Oum you're home. There's nothing new on Netflix and I'm booooorrred.” Yang slurred as she wrapped Ruby into a hug. 

“Ugh, Yang, these groceries are heavy and you smell like a still! Have you been day drinking again?” Ruby groaned out against the combined weight of her bags and the crushing hug of her sister. 

“You know me so well. I'll help you put the food away and then you can come show me an anime or something we can binge, cause I'm all out of ideas.” 

“Or you could, like, get a hobby that doesn't involve drinking. Or even a second job until yours starts up again.” Ruby began setting the bags on the kitchen counter and handing their contents to her sister. 

“Hey, it's not my fault the university doesn't need kitchen staff during the summer when classes aren't in session. Besides, I made sure to save up enough to last the four months until fall semester.” Yang said as she traipsed across the kitchen, slowly putting the groceries away. 

“Not if you keep drinking it all away! Plus, the walks to the liquor store aren't enough to stave off all the snacks you eat.” Ruby says with a devilish grin as she sneaks behind her sister and starts pinching her love handles. Yang yelps in surprise and almost sends a bag of said snacks flying across the two-bedroom apartment. 

“My dear sister, I'll have you know that I'm just becoming more voluptuous.” Yang says with a confident grin. 

“There's nothing wrong with being curvy, but you can't climb the stairs to our apartment without being out of breath.” 

“We're on the fourth floor!” 

“And you make us stop and sit on every bench at the park.” 

“That park has great views and I'm just admiring them!”

“And whenever we visit Dad you can barely pick up Zwei anymore.” 

“Dad over feeds him and you know it!” 

“Yang, he's a corgi.” 

“Maybe you've got me there.” Yang says with a sigh as she deflates onto the couch. 

Ruby sits down beside her sister and puts an arm around her shoulder. “Look, all I'm saying is you need to stop hiding in the apartment from the world. Go get some temp work, spend more time going to the park and actually walking around, or join a rec league or start going to the gym again.” 

“You know I can't go to the gym anymore-” Yang starts before Ruby stops her. 

“I never said you had to go to that gym, you just need to get back out there and start living again. You're wasting away in here! I know things are tough, but you need to keep moving forward. It's what Mom would tell you.” 

Yang closes her eyes and sighs. “When did my little sister start giving me big sister advice?” 

“I had a great teacher.” Ruby replies as she wraps Yang up in a gentle hug that Yang sinks into. 

“Alright, you win. When I'm sober tomorrow I'll start looking for . . . something. I don't know what yet, but I'll find something. Either another job, an adult dodgeball league, an amateur ladies wrestling federation, a knitting course.” Ruby begins laughing and Yang laughs too. “But for now, find us an anime while I start cooking dinner.” Yang says as she gets up switch's the TV to Crunchyroll and tosses the remote to Ruby. 

“Even if it's just some meditation sessions, I think some mindfulness will help too. Clear out the head, you know?” Ruby says as she picks up the remote and starts browsing. 

“Yeah, yeah I'll look into it.” Yang says, stumbling into the kitchen once more.

Ruby starts telling Yang the details of the anime airing this season in an attempt to pick something they'll both like while Yang starts boiling a pot of water for a pasta dish. The boiling water helps disguise the sound of Yang refilling her glass as she weighs in on the discussion, eventually deciding upon the new season of a shonen anime. Yang and Ruby finish the pasta dish as the watch the anime, but Yang passed out before they could finish. Ruby sighs and finishes up the season, then she gets up and comes back to the living room with a pillow that she places under her sisters head and a blanket that she drapes over her before Ruby turns off the lights in the apartment and goes into her bedroom. 

 

Yang wakes up startled. All she sees is a dark room. She sits up and her head starts spinning as her eyes adjust to the darkness. 'Ugh, this is the fourth time this week I've woken up like this. I guess Rubes is right, I need to make a change.' 

Yang slides off the couch and gets a glass of water that she drinks and refills. She makes her way to her bedroom and sets the glass down on her nightstand for the morning. As she lays down, Yang gets out her phone and searches for gyms near her. 

Yang wakes up with a start again, but this time the room is no longer dark and an alarm is blaring from her phone. She checks it and groans. It's an automated alarm saying it's time for yoga. 'I didn't sign up for yoga.' Yang thinks as she checks her emails, noticing an emailed receipt signing up and pre-paying for a month of yoga classes at a gym nearby, one per week. 

'Fuck. Well, the class is in thirty minutes, and I already payed. I'll go down there and try to explain that I signed up for the course while I was blackout drunk and maybe they'll refund me.' Yang put on her boots and a fresh set of clothes and headed out towards the gym. 

 

The gym is smaller than the ones Yang used to frequent. There is a weightlifting area that has a good combination of machines and free weights with plenty of mirrors to check form, a cardio area filled with stationary bikes, treadmills, and elliptical with a series of televisions in on the wall. Then Yang arrived at the room she was dreading the most, the open space class room. There was a separate set of lockers and a hamper full of mats people could use, though most seemed to bring their own. The rest of the class seemed to be arriving. It was a mixture of men and women of all body types. Most of the people were chatting happily with one another while they set up their mats in rows and columns across the room. There was also a mirror in the front of the space.

As Yang was checking out the room, she heard a voice call out behind her. “Hey, you must be the new student. I'm the instructor, Blake Belladonna.” Yang turned around and was immediately enraptured by soft, amber eyes. They snapped Yang out of her hangover almost immediately. 

“Um, hi. I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. I, uh, actually need to talk to you about something.” Yang's confidence had vanished almost immediately as she looked Blake over. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail and he frame wasn't toned, but Yang could see the muscle hiding underneath. “So it's actually a funny story. I signed up for this class when I was, uh, intoxicated, but I've never done yoga before so now I'm having second thoughts. So I'm really sorry, but would it be possible for me to get a refund?” 

Blake let out a sigh before answering. “These things happen, but how about we make a deal. You signed up for the thirty days, so if you do one session with me today and still don't like it, I'll refund your money and you'll still be able to use the rest of the gym for the remainder of the month. How does that sound?” Blake gave Yang a pleading smile and Yang almost melted on the spot. 

“Uh, sure. Why not?” Yang replied while trying not to blush. 

“Great! Here, you can grab a mat from the hamper and set up beside Weiss over there. I promise we disinfect the mats before and after each session.” Blake pointed to an area where a small girl with white hair was just finishing up her preparations in the front of the room. Yang nodded and nervously made her way over to where the other woman was setting up. 

“Hi, um, I'm new and Blake said I should set up by you?” Yang asked nervously. 

“Oh, sure! I'm Weiss, by the way.” The girl stood up and offered Yang her hand to shake. Yang took it and felt a strength hidden by her dainty frame. 'Is this really what yoga can do for you? I thought it was just flexibility and stretching, but these people are strong! Some of them even have more muscle definition than I've seen on people who weight train for years!' Yang thought as she set up her mat just like Weiss'. 

“Don't worry about being in the front either.” Weiss said over to Yang. “Everyone in this class is focused on themselves or Blake during their practice.” And after the class started, Yang could see why. Blake started some soft music and the class began. They started with some stretches before moving onto the first routine, the sun salutation, or Surya Namaskar. Blake moved with a seemingly effortless grace through the poses, each muscle moving with complete control. Yang understood why it was often referred to as a flow. 

However, Yang had never moved her body like this before. Sure, she had always diligently stretched and warmed up before working out, but it was always the basics needed for cardio, weight training, or crossfit, depending on what her regimen was for that day. This was completely different. Her muscles ached as she held a plank for longer than she ever thought necessary, and she had no idea how people had this much balance. A quick look in the mirror showed that a lot of the rest of the class had their eyes closed at any given moment as well. 

Then Yang saw Weiss. She was clearly the best next to Blake. She often seemed to be doing a more advanced version of the poses Blake was leading the class through, and her flexibility seemed to be unmatched. It was on a warrior pose that truly shook Yang. She followed Blake into the pose and started relaxing into the stretch, but wanted to see if Weiss had a fancier version of it. As Yang looked over, she followed Weiss' toned musculature from her calfs all the way up to her arms. This tiny woman all of a sudden looked like a strength training champion. Yang had to catch herself from falling over when she saw Weiss' biceps. 

Yang tried to focus on Blake for the rest of the class, but wasn't faring much better. Even with the basic poses, Yang was also starting to see the secret Blake's body hid, namely, washboard abs. 'That's it. I'm too gay for this. This decided it. There's no way I'm going to be able to focus when they look like this.' 

Class wound down as they moved through the cool down and into corpse pose, which is really just the class laying down on their backs and breathing with their eyes closed. That was when it hit Yang. A deep sense of rest enveloped her psyche. She felt a calm move through her muscles as she just focused on her breathing. It was the most relaxed Yang had felt in months. Right before Yang almost drifted off to sleep, the music stopped and Blake spoke again. 

“Alright class, another great session. Don't forget to clean your mats and we'll meet again at the same time next week.” Blake said in her same soft tone that guided the class through their practice. Yang opened her eyes to catch Weiss looking at her with an amused look on her face. 

“What?” Yang asked, kind of annoyed. 

“Oh, sorry! It's just funny how many people almost fall asleep in at the end of their first session is all. It really shows what yoga can do.” Weiss replied, smile never leaving her face. 

“Hehe, yeah I guess I really did almost pass out there for a bit. Thanks, for making me feel welcome and all that. Yang answered nervously. She was ready to tear this girl to shreds, but Yang felt bad for being so defensive towards this woman who had been nothing but kind to her over the last hour. 

Yang started wiping down her mat while trying to decide whether to come back or not. On the one hand, this was the best she had felt in, well, Yang couldn't really remember. 'Probably not since her . . .' Yang thought as a flash of red hair entered her mind and she shook it off and kept wiping down her mat. 'You know what, fuck her. I'm not going to let my memories ruin this feeling. I'll come back and deal with my wandering gay eyes because I might actually sleep well tonight!' 

As Yang was finishing cleaning, Blake came up to her. “So, what did you think?” Yang could tell that Blake's face hid her emotions, but she could see hopefulness in her amber eyes. 

“I actually really enjoyed it. You got me, I'll be here next week.” Yang replied as she flashed a grin. 

“Excellent.” Blake said as she gave a smile full of warmth. “We're always excited for new members, especially since we're such a small gym. If you talk to the front desk I'm sure they'll talk to you about other membership perks and deals. Our members can get deals on mats and other equipment through certain stores with us.” 

“Yeah that would be great! I'm probably going to want my own mat after too long. No offense, but everyone else's looks comfier than mine.” Blake laughed at that and it rang clear as a bell through the room. 

“Yeah, we try to take good care of them, but their showing their age.” 

Weiss came up tot he pair after she was done talking with some of the other regulars. “So babe, is the newbie going to joining us?” She said as she put an arm around Blake's waist, which Blake reciprocated by putting an arm around the smaller girls muscular shoulders. 

'Wait, babe?' Yang thought. 

“I think so, love. She seemed pretty happy with it. Thanks for helping her feel welcome and showing her the ropes.” Blake answered with a cheery smile. 

'Love?' 

“Well, you always put the ones you want to stay by me, so I figured I should do my best for you.” Weiss said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

'She does this for other people . . . Oh . . .' Yang was trying not to look defeated and couldn't see the blush growing on Blake's cheeks. 

“You're just the best student in the class, so I figured it would help her feel more welcome seeing what she could aspire to and to have someone help her if she needed it.” Blake stammered out. 

“Whatever you say, babe. Well Yang, I've gotta go, but I'll see you next week right?” Weiss asked. 

Yang finally snapped out of her stupor. “Oh! Yeah! Of course! I look forward to seeing both of you here next week!” Yang said, doing her best to put on a smile for them. 

 

'Of course the two hottest girls in class are dating each other, that's just my luck.' Yang thought as she walked home. But she was determined. She enjoyed yoga, and she needed this. Yang was definitely going back next week. She just hoped her eyes wouldn't wander and she could steel her heart for the next session.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Yang slept like a baby that night. It really did feel good to put her body through some training again. It had been months since she had done anything besides some light, intermittent jogging. Yang was also pleasantly surprised to find that her muscles weren't as sore as she thought they might be the next day. They felt so good in fact that Yang decided to go on one of those jogs and headed out after breakfast. 

It was a fairly cool morning and was still fairly early, so Yang had to be careful of the traffic from other people going to work. Yang focused on her music though as she moved her body to the beat. She really felt the most alive when she was working out, which is why it had been so hard recently. Yang had lost a lot in the last year, one thing being her preferred form of self expression and her home away from home. Yang tried to push these thoughts out of her head as she rounded a corner and started up a hill. 

After a few miles, Yang slowed down to take a breather when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. “Yang! How have you been? I haven't seen you here in months!” Yang turned around to see an energetic ginger woman approaching her, arms outstretched. Yang also looked up to see her legs had absent mindedly taken her to the gym she used to visit before. 

“Oh my gods Nora! It's so good to see you!” Yang opened her arms and hugged Nora almost as tightly as Nora hugged her. The woman focused in powerlifting, so it's no surprise she had a firm grip. 

“It's good to see you too! How have you been? Keeping busy?” Nora's questions blasted out like a shotgun this early in the morning. Yang always remembered her having energy, but not this much. It really had been awhile since Yang had seen her though. 

“I've been good. Work's been slow, but I'm fine. How are things going for you?” Yang asked, hoping to shift the discussion away from herself. 

“Things have been good for me. I'm doing well in my competitions, so it's nice to see all my hard work pay off. And hey, I just want you to know you're always welcome back here, we all miss you.” Nora said, a sincere look in her eyes as she put a hand on Yang's shoulder.

“Thanks Nora, but it's still too soon for me. I do miss you all though! We'll have to get coffee and catch up soon!” Nora looked a little hurt when Yang said this, but she understood. 

“Definitely! I've still got your number so I'll hit you up when Renny and I are free this week.” 

“Sounds good. I better get back to it, but it was nice to talk to you again Nora.” 

“You too Yang. Take it easy, okay?” Yang and Nora hugged one last time and Yang started jogging back in the direction of her apartment, pushing herself a little harder than she had been. 

 

'Of course my stupid body takes me back to that gym. I used to jog there all the time as my warm up and cool down.' Yang cursed her old routines when she got back to the apartment. 'I'm lucky I saw Nora instead of her . . .' Yang's mind drifted off as she stepped in the warm shower. 

 

The next day, Yang decided to try and make new habits by jogging to her new gym. She had no idea what kind of workout she would do when she got there, but she was willing to try anything at this point. Besides, she liked getting out of the house again. When she told Ruby she went running yesterday, Ruby could barely hide her excitement. 

Yang knew it was good to have a sister in her life that worried about her, but it was hard to know that it was Ruby. After Ruby's mom died, Yang and Ruby were all each other had. Their father went into a long depression and as the older sister, Yang had to take care of them. It was why Yang loved cooking so much. She got to see Ruby light up at the delicious food she made, and even her father would crack a warm smile when Yang prepared one of his favorite dishes. 

The gym was busy with the morning crowd by the time Yang got there. It looked mostly full of people who did some cardio before work, so Yang figured she would do a weights routine. Yang decided to do upper body, and moved over to the dumb bell racks for some free weight exercises. After moving through some circuits, Yang started on biceps and triceps. As she watched her form in the mirrors on the wall, Yang remembered Weiss' biceps from the other day and almost dropped the weight on her foot. Embarrassed, she picked the barbell up and re-racked it, deciding she should probably finish up her circuit and go home. If she was going to be this horny, she shouldn't be trying to work out. 

As Yang exited the weight room, she saw Blake walking out of the employee locker room. Yang didn't know if she should try to hide or go talk with the trainer, but that decision was soon taken out of her hands as Blake noticed her and waved as she gave a soft smile to Yang. Yang gave an awkward smile back. “Hey.” Yang said, trying to be cool and frankly was just glad Blake didn't see her drop a weight five minutes beforehand. 

“Hey Yang. It's really good to see you here again. Checking out the weight room today?” Blake asked as she closed the distance. 

“Yeah, I just finished up for today. I was just about to jog home to finish out with a little cardio.” Yang desperately wished to spend more time with Blake, but she wasn't going to put herself through that again. Plus, Blake was already taken, and her relationship with Weiss seemed pretty serious. Until Yang was sure she wouldn't be drooling every time she looked at the woman, she should probably keep a little distance. 'I should probably do that with both of them . . .' Yang thought as her mind trailed off for a second. 

“Oh, well, I was about to start my jog for a warmup before I started work. Could I join you? I can't leave work for that long but we could run on the treadmills here.” Blake asked with a hopeful look in her deep, amber eyes. Yang desperately wanted to say no and tried to think of any reason to. 

“Eh, I'd still have to get home and I'd rather not walk all the way after finishing my workout.” This wasn't completely a lie. Yang knew she would be tired after finishing cardio and it would take her forever to walk home, especially up hill. She also didn't really want to get into an Uber smelling as bad as she would after working out. 

“Oh, I'll just drive you home afterwards then. You said you lived nearby right? I could take a thirty minute break to drive you there and back no problem.” Yang had no excuse for this, at least not a nice one. 

“Well alright then. Let's do it.” 

“Great. We'll probably still be able to get the good treadmills this morning too.” Blake smiled as her and Yang walked to the cardio room and Yang did her best to return the smile, even though this was going against Yang's plans. 

Yang saw a water fountain with a filling station for water bottles on the nearby wall. “Hey, I should probably get some water before we start. I'll meet you in there, okay?” Yang said, seeing a moment of peace before the jog. 

“Oh, good idea. I'll save you a treadmill.” Blake said as she headed down the hall. Yang started filling her water bottle and looked to where Blake was walking. Yang's jaw hit the floor. Blake's ass had her completely mesmerized. Her leggings hugged every curve perfectly, showing shapely thighs leading down to toned calves. It was clear that cardio and yoga had been very kind to Blake over the years. Yang felt water overflow out of her bottle and onto her hand, shaking her from her stupor. Yang swallowed heavily and made her way into the cardio room, where Blake had indeed reserved a treadmill for her next to hers. Both girls set a light pace as they started into their cardio.

“So what do you do for work Yang?” Blake asked, making conversation while they still could in their warmup. 

“I'm a chef at the university, but they don't keep kitchen staff on while classes are in session, so I've got a lot of free time right now.” Yang answered back. 

“Oh cool. Do you get a lot of choice in menu or is it pretty set?” 

“We get some choice, but we order our ingredients in bulk based on a menu determined ahead of time. My bosses basically determine everything ahead of time, but they'll ask for input when ingredients start to go in and out of season.” 

“Ah I see. What would you cook if you could?” 

“Hmm, I'd probably serve more Mantlean cuisine. They use salt and local spices to do things with fish that no other culture really does. It's so distinct and so overlooked, especially with the nation of Mantle itself being absorbed into Atlas.” Yang realized she was going probably much more in depth on the subject than Blake wanted, so she stopped and refocused the conversation onto Blake. “So what made you want to become a Yoga instructor?” 

“Well, my family pushed me into getting a business degree, but I always enjoyed physical training and helping people achieve their goals. When my friend said he wanted to try and open up a gym, he didn't have to convince me very hard to work for him on his administrative team and training staff.” 

“Wow that seems like it was a good fit.” Yang replied. 

“Yeah, I'm pretty lucky all things considered. The gym is doing alright, but I always feel like I could work harder. Oh well, ready to pick up the pace?” Blake asked Yang, looking over at her on the other treadmill as she turned up the speed. 

Yang gave a smirk and matched Blake's speed. “I thought you'd never ask.” 

 

“Thanks for running with me this morning, Yang. Weiss has to start work too early for her to do a morning routine with me, so it was nice to run with someone again.” Yang was exhausted. Blake was definitely in way better shape than Yang, but she held in there as long as she could. She was using the ride back to her place in Blake's car to recover so she didn't look like a newborn deer as she walked up to her apartment. The car was a sleek, slate-grey, compact SUV. It would have been modest if it wasn't the latest model.

“Thanks for inviting me. I haven't had a running partner in awhile either. Maybe this will help keep me motivated.” Yang had always hated cardio, but really did want to run with Blake again. 

“Is this it?” Blake asked as the SUV pulled up to a modest complex that housed Yang and Ruby's apartment. 

“Yup this is great. Thanks again for the ride.” Yang said as she got out of the vehicle, her strength starting to return to her. 

“No problem. I'll see you again at class?” Blake asked, her brow furrowing slightly as if she was concerned Yang would say no. 

“Yeah of course. If yoga made me feel that good after I hadn't been working out, I can't wait to see how it feels after a week of getting back in the saddle.” Yang managed to beam one of her sunny smiles at the other woman, whose face brightened at the warmth. 

“Great. I'll see you then.” Blake pulled away and Yang waved goodbye before leaning against the nearest telephone pole and finishing her mostly full bottle of water in one go, unsure if she was thirsty from the morning run or from watching Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for my crackship fic. It's a going slow right now, but that will change soon. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the update! You can find me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bigolsoftboi and if you feel like tipping me I have a ko-fi at ko-fi.com/lostinkansas93 .


End file.
